Star Wars Rebels: Consequences (Formerly Only Your Actions Matter)
by Fanfictionsoundsfun
Summary: After the events of Malachor, Ezra left the ghost. Now he is an alcoholic and has a pathetic life. Until one faithfull day, something happened that forced him to return to the crew of the ghost and deal with the consequences of his actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who's reading this! Let's just clear out some things, shall we?**

 **First. I am an European teenager, so my English is still not perfect, but I am working on the issue.  
**

 **Second. Critics are welcome but please. Don't be too harsh, okay? This is my first fan fic. But remember, productive and helping critics and suggestions are welcome. So I hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 1.  
It started just like another ordinary day for Ezra. In another bed, with another stranger,  
another drunken night. Ezra slowly stood up, he had an awful headache. He decided to sneak out of the women's apartment. When he made it out a mixed feeling of dissapointment and saddens, rushed through his mind. Being a wasted drunken brat is something, but his force sensitivity didn't helped either. Feeling other being's emotions can be a bit annoying when one is trying to walk without throwing up. His washed up emotional waves were like torture to Ezra in his  
Current state. Everything around him felt blurry and messed up. Ezra finally gotten home to his apartment. It wasn't big but was roomy enough for Ezra's so called ,,hobby''.  
He immediately fell on his small bed and fell asleep.

His dreams were the same. It was about Malachor. About Ashoka, he couldn't save  
her. Ezra woke up. It was very early in the morning but he didn't mind. He dressed up, and did his daily routine. But something was different. Ezra decided to meditate. He didn't know why, but he really needed to meditate, to flow through the greater thoughts. He started to think about his past, his family on the ghost. And how much he missed them.  
'No!' Ezra rejected theese thoughts.  
He didn't wanted to go back to the ghost.  
He felt ashamed because of the pathetic life  
he lived. He didn't wanted to face his friends,  
he felt like an abomination, a shame to his old master Kanan.  
But then he felt something, something he didn't felt since he left the rebellion. Could it be? He felt thee presence of another force user.  
e  
'Is it Kanan? No! It can't be! How could he found me?' Ezra started to pack his belongings together so he could leave immediately. But then he felt it again.

''Oh no! He's in the flat. He is at my door!  
"Ezra gathered all his courage so he might face his master.  
He walked to the door and opened it.  
What happened after that was not what Ezra expected, It wasn't Kanan. It was a child.  
A boy. An innocent defenseless little human boy. Ezra had no idea how to react.  
That boy had a very strong connection to the force. Ezra noticed that the boy's eyes were full of tears and was holding a little piece of plastic, shaped like an animal. The boy just looked at Ezra. Ezra tryed to look into the boy's mind, but he immediately regretted his decision. The boy felt agony, not physical wounds

but the pain of a mind. The boy and Ezra faced each other for several minutes, then suddenly.  
"Please help me...  
"Why did you come here?" Ezra wasn't sure that the boy could give any rational explanation to his acts, but Ezra didn't care.  
"I'm not sure..."  
'Probably force sensitive...' Thought Ezra.  
"I don't know. I shouldn't be here but still, I needed to be here."  
'Yup... Definitely force sensitive.'- Ezra now kneew what he was dealing with but now he had no idea how to deal with the boy.  
'What the hell am I supposed to do with this kid?! I'm no Jedi. I left Kanan 3 years ago. I can't train him.' - Ezra was so busy thinking about a plan that woudn't kill them both, that he didn't even noticed for a minute that the boy started to cry. It took Ezra somewhere around twenty seconds to realize that the boy needed a shoulder to cry on. He kneeled down to the child and gave him a hug.  
"It's okay, I'll help you. I'll make everything better. I promise you"  
"Who are you?  
"I'll tell you about that later. But first I need you to talk about yourself, tell me what happened to you. Okay?"  
"Fine... My name is Jason Sutt. And I... I lived with my family... (tears started falling down from Jason's eyes)... my mother... and my father... they... they were my family... all I had... (Jason started to loose control over his emotions)... we were happy... but then those men came... and killed my family... (Jason started to cry)"  
"My name is Ezra Bridger. And you should get in, let's not draw any suspicion." - Ezra and Jason entered Ezra's apartment.  
Ezra didn't really know what to do with Jason,  
he decided to ask more about what happened to him.  
"So, jason... talk more about yourself..." - 'Seriously?! Talk more about yourself?! Come on Ezra, you can do better. What did Kanan used to do?' Ezra tryed to remember what did his old master did to see if he was a force user. 'Eh, nothing really... all I did was opening Kanan's holocron. But I don't have a holocron.' Ezra was thinking very hard what should he do with Jason 'Or do I?' Ezra wasn't sure about it, but what else could he do? 'Okay here goes nothing.'

Ezra opened his bag and took out a box from it. He opened up the box, packed it out and opened a secret hatch.

And he took out the sith holocron.

"What is that? - Jason's eyes were almost glowing. - It's so... beutiful."  
'Oh I have a bad feeling about this... let's test him, and see what happens. I'm just gonna play along.' "Yes it is. Do you want to see what's inside?"  
"Can I?"  
"If you try hard enough." "Really?"  
"Yes." Jason tryed to take the holocron from him. "No, not like that."  
"But then how?"  
"Concentrate. See it open up, picture it in your mind."  
"That's impossible. It won't open like that." While Jason said that his eyes were telling something else.  
"It won't?" Ezra truly enjoyed it. "Why don't you do it?"  
"Well I can try."  
"Don't. Do or don't do, but there is no try."  
"What does that even supposed to mean?!"  
"It's... well it's... kind of complicated."  
"Then explain it!" Jason was somewhere around 10 years old. And force was strong with him, and he was full of fear, and grief.  
"You still haven't told me who you are, and why do I trust you?! Where do I know you?! Why do you look so familiar?!" Jason started yelling "Why are you so mysterious?! Just tell me what's happening!"

The minute Jason said that the holocron opened.

'Oh this is a bad sign.' Ezra learned two things, the force is strong with Jason. And he is using the dark side. 'What should I do?  
What should I do?' Ezra was terrified. He only opened the holocron once, after they returned from Malicour, he was suffering. Darth Vader killed his mentor and friend Ashoka Tano, and Maul blinded Kanan. And even then Ezra could only open the holocron for a few seconds, with all his pain and grief Ezra almost couldn't open it. And Jason just did.  
"What's inside it?" Ezra needed to improvise "Don't worry about that."  
"What?... But... but you said..." The dissapointment rushed through Jason's mind.  
Ezra needed to tell Jason what's going on.  
"This was a test."  
"And what kind of test exactly?!" Jason got angry again. "Am I just some lab Loth rat to you?! Ezra was supprised how quickly the terrified sad little boy turned into this angry talking back kid. "Stop it. Okay?"  
"You still didn't answered my question. What kind of test did you ran on me?:  
"Jason... tell me, have you ever done remarkable and out of the ordinary things?"  
"Well. Sometimes, when I'm scared I can run really fast. And once I was very angry at someone, and I wanted to push him over.  
But when I did, he fall back three meters."  
"Hmm... I see."  
"But what does that mean?" "It means I was right."  
"About what?" Jason's eyes were sparkling of a mixed feeling of curiosity and fear.

"Jason tell me, have you ever heard of the force?"

 **Well that was it. Chapter one Ladies and Gentlemen. Write down your thoughts and suggestions and also, write down the things you want to see.**  
 **Until next time Ladies and Gentlemen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of my fanfic. And I am very proud of how it turned out.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean? What's the ,,force''?"  
"The force surrounds us. It's everywhere, and in everything. It connects every living creature in the galaxy." "And?" "And some people can manipulate it. Some can ,,use'' the force. They can control the weak minded with it, or levitate things with it."  
"And?" One of Jason's eyebrows rise.  
"And they are called force users, or force sensitive." "And?" Jason's voice was Impatient, but excited. "I believe you are a force user too." "Whoa..." Jason looked very excited "So then I can controll other's mind?"  
"Only ,the weak minded. Keep that in mind."  
"Cool." Jason was excited.  
"Jason." Ezra looked very serious, "Listen to me very carefully. The force has two sides.  
The light side, it comes from hope and pure heart.  
And the dark side, it comes form fear, anger, grief, and hatred." "And?"

"Jason. You are using the dark side of the force." "And that is bad?"  
"Yes, yes it is. By opening the sith holocron" Ezra pointed at the wicked holocron "you have prooven two things. One, you can use the force  
Two, you use the dark side."  
"Then we have to do something about it." Ezra was supprised how serious Jason was, despite his young age. "Tell me more about the force!"

"Alright, since there were two paths to take on, force users were on both sides.  
And became groups. The followers of the Light side became the jedi.  
And the users of the Dark side became the sith."  
"You mean, like the ...holu... the holi..."

"Yes. Like the holocron. In fact, that is a tool of the sith."  
"But you are not one of them. Right?" Jason did looked terrefied. "No, I'm not a sith." Ezra needed to anwser this question. Not only becouse of Jason, but for himself.

"Then you're a jedi!" Jason's eyes were sparkling of excitment, and pure joy. 'Finaly...' thought Ezra. 'At least now he acts like a child.' "Not exactly." Jason looked confused now  
"I haven't finished my training. I left my master three years ago." Jason didn't care about that."But still. You're the best I can get!" Ezra didn't liked where the conversation was going. "What, do you mean?"  
"Well for training, of course." Jason's tone was full of excitment. Ezra didn't wanted to break his heart, but he had to tell him. "I can't theach you." Jason's expression was more supprised then dissapointed. "But... why?"  
Now Jason was sad. "Look, Jason." Ezra tryed to explain it to Jason but he coudn't. "I can't Teach you becouse I don't have the necessary tools." Jason desperatly wanted to have Ezra as his teacher. "Then get them!" Ezra made a sigh, and a sad smile. " I wish it woud be this simple."  
Ezra started to think about Malachor, when he lost his lightsaber. It was destroyed by the sith lord. By Darth Vader...  
"Ezra..." Ezra realized he was with a boy who has many questions.  
"Ezra, snap out of it!" Jason looked very worried. "Ezra! Is everything allright?" "Um... Yeah." 'M okay."  
"You looked like you saw a ghost."  
"Yeah." Ezra sighed. And slowly realized that Jason's parents were killed. What if thoose men, will come back for Jason and find Ezra too."Jason. What men took your parents?" Jason started to get unconftroble. "I... I Don't know."  
"Then describe them!" Jason noticed how nervous Ezra became. "Well they were wearing the same armour..." "What color was it?" "Umm... White." Ezra's heart stopped for a moment. Jason repeated "They were wearing white armour."

"Stormtroopers"  
"You mean like thoose Imperial soliders?" Ezra was terrefied. "Yeah. We have to get out of here!" Ezra nervously started to pack his bag with his belongings again. "What do you mean? Why do we have to leave?" Ezra finished and grabbed his blaster.  
"The Empire is hunting for the force users." Jason soon realized that, that means him too. "But then they will... " "Yes! They will look for you too. And when they find us." Ezra stopped for a moment and looked Jason in the eye. "Then they will kill us."  
Jason just looked at Ezra.  
"Hurry up!" Ezra grabbed Jason by his arm and dragged him out of the appartent. As they ran down the stairs, Ezra heard the noise of Imperial tanks. When they arrived at the door Ezra quickly closed it and then he kneeled down, so he can look directly into Jason's eyes.  
"Jason, Listen to me very carefully, we don't have much time. I will distract them. When the fight starts, you must run away! Okay?" Ezra handed a piece of paper to Jason. "Go to this address!" Jason hugged Ezra.  
"It's okay. Stay here." Ezra took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out. Three stormtrooper squads were waiting out there. They had special markings on their armour, they were 501's class stormtroopers.  
Ezra was terrefied. 'I don't stand a chanche against these guys. They were trained ti deal with jedi, and I don't even have a lightsaber.' Ezra took a deep breath and decided to improvise.  
"Troopers!" Ezra forced a happy smile on his face. "What brings you here?" The 501's stormtroopers were heavely armed, with belts full heat detonaters crossing through their torso.  
Ezra gotten an idea. But it woud take time. "Citizen, there is a dangerous rebel unit inside that building. Step aside!" The stormtrooper noticed Ezra's back pack. "And prepare to be searched."  
"What?" Ezra used the dumpest tone he coud so he won't draw any suspission. "There is no need for that trooper." While Ezra acted like a morron, he used the force to activate the heat detonaters one by one. Through out the past three years, Ezra has learned how to use the force unnoticed (with open eyes, and only moving his fingers) it helped him win some bets and earn a quick credit many times. 'Only a few more...' Using the force like that was exhausting. And Ezra looked exhausted. "Are you allright? Is everything okay?" The Trooper **was** worried. Ezra wasn't sure if the plan is going to work so he decided to put up quite a show. He fell on the ground and tryed to look like he was in pain. "Trooper! Come here! Quickly!" The squad leader (the one Ezra was talking to) called the medic and runned to Ezra to help him up. "Citizen, I belive you have some sort of disorder. Perhaps panic attacks." 'What a good idea.' Thought Ezra and acted like he was having a panic attack. While doing that he gently grabbed his **DL-44** blaster.  
But the other trooper noticed it.  
"Hey! That's a **DL-44** blaster pistol! By Imperial law that weapon is illegal! Sir you are under arrest."

Ezra wasn't scared at all. On the contrary he was very confident.  
"Okay, okay, but before you take me in." Ezra's put on a grim smile "I loooooove those, belts" Ezra pointed on the troop's explosive belts. And then...

!BOOM!

The explosion was huge. All of the troopers died, expect for the the squad leader who was standing right next to Ezra. Ezra picked up his gun as fast as possible and pointed at the trooper. But before he coud fire the trooper kicked the pistol out of his hand, and charged him. The stormtrooper was extremely fast. Ezra coudn't avoid his attacks, so he needed to block. The trooper kicked Ezra in the stomach. What happened after was fast, the trooper attacked and Ezra blocked it or avoided it. The trooper kicked high, then a left phunch, right phunch, low kick, middle kick, then suddenly Ezra delivered a huge phunch. The trooper charged him again and this time he hit Ezra very hard. The trooper grabbed Ezra's shoulder, pushed his upper body down and started to phunch him in the face. Again and again, and again. Ezra felt dizzy, the phunches really took all of Ezra's energy, he coud feel the blood rushing through his veins. One of the trooper's phunches broke Ezra's nose, and now he was bleeding. 'God dammit! It cannot end like this.' Ezra took another phunch on his nose, and it was extremely painfull. 'Ezra you're not facing some idiotic private who just got out of the Imperial academy, you are fighting against a trained murderer machine and loosing.' Ezra felt that a few more phunches like this and he woud die. 'Think Ezra! Think! What did Zeb used to do?' And then several images of the almost two meters tall Lasat beating up a bunch of stormtroopers at the same time flashed through his mind. That gave the inspiration he needed.  
Ezra quickly pushed the trooper over, (he used the force) then stood up and charged at the trooper. He pushed him over again then started to beat the trooper up. The trooper kicked Ezra in the face and stood up and tryed to knock Ezra out, but he was too quick, and dodged the phunch. Now he gathered all his sthrenght and phunched the stormtrooper in the face. It wasn't an ordinary phunch, Ezra used all the force abilities he coud, to make the phunch quicker and stronger. The result was fearsome, Ezra's phunch was so strong that the trooper's helmet cracked. And Ezra was pretty sure some of his fingernails broke too. The trooper started to bleed, and took off his helmet. Ezra quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the trooper ready to fire.

But he didn't. Why? Ezra wasn't sure for a second. 'Where do I know this guy from? He looks so familiar. But who in the hell is he...'  
"Oh my god." The trooper looked up at Ezra and he had the same reaction.  
"Zare Leonis?" "Ezra Bridger?" The pair soon realized that they were both facing an old friend. Zare slowly stood up and gave Ezra a hug and laughed. "Buddy! How are you?" Ezra smiled. "Dude. Look at you! A 501's stormtrooper!" Zare was jumping around in his joy. "I know right! By the way, thanks for killing off the Inquisitors. I really hated thoose guys." Ezra walked at the door and checked if Jason was still there. He wasn't. "Good boy." Ezra looked at Zare again. "Look buddy, I'm on the run. Coud you please make some excuse for all this. By the way, sorry for killing your squad." "Don't be sorry for that. they were all cheeky bastards. And sure I can do that. But the thing is I need to lay low too." "Is it becouse your sister? Did you find her?" Zare looked down. "Sort of. She is technicly dead." Ezra was supprised and very sad. "I'm sorry Zare." "It's not your fault."  
"Zare." "Yeah?" Ezra looked very serious. "Come with me." Zare was supprised, but it was a pleasant supprise. "I woud love to." "Come on then!" Zare took off his armour so now he was wearing an elastic black suit. He gathered the armour pieces, and as many weapons and munition as possible into big supply crates. He ripped of the Imperial logo from the sides of the crates so they won't draw any suspission. "Let's go Zare!" Zare finished the third crate. "Okay, I'm ready." They walked a to the ship yard, but Zare had no idea where they were heading. "So, Ezra! Where are we going exactly?" "I've been living here for three years, and I was happy. But I allways had an escape plan. And here it is." They arrived at a rusty big door that written: DOCK 379. Jason was already waiting there. When he spotted Ezra he immidietly runned to him and gave him a hug. "I was so worried about you." Ezra looked him in the eye and said "As long as I live... I will be there for you." Ezra now lookes at Zare. "Jason I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Zare Leonis. He will come with us too. " Jason looked at him and gave him a happy smile. "Hi."  
"Zare, meet Jason Sutt." Zare smiled back at Jason "Hello Jason."  
Ezra walked to the controll panel of the huge rusty old door and unlocked it. The door slowly opened up. They entered the dock and looked at Ezra's ship. The Phantom, he took it when he left the crew.  
"Come on! We have to hurry!"  
They packed up the ship with everything they needed. Then they were ready for take off. Ezra started the engines and slowly they flyed out of the planet's orbit. Now that they were in space, Ezra didn't really know what to do next. He had no idea where shoud they go. After ten minutes of waiting Zare coudn't wait any longer. "Ezra! Where are we going?" Ezra had lot of time to think about it. After all this wasn't all about him, he had to take care of Jason. And look over Zare's shoulder. He slowly entered the hyperspace coordinates into the navy computer and said. "Home. We're going home." And then they jumped into hyperspace. After twenty minutes. They've quit hyperspace, and arrived at the peacefull planet of Atollon. Ezra activated the radio speaker and said: "Chopper base... This is Ezra Bridger, requesting premmision to land... I repeat this is Ezra Bridger, requesting premmision to land." Nothing... But then suddenly. "Ezra Bridger, this is Chopper base. Premission granted..." Ezra was so happy to be back there. He originaly didn't wanted to see the ghost crew again but now that he is here back at Atolon, he felt thrilled to see everyone.

He reached atmosphere and landed the Phantom. He asked Jason and Zare to stay in the ship. And When he calls Zare will come out too.

Ezra slowly walked around hoping to find the Ghost. After a few minutes of shearch he found the ship and spotted Zeb and Sabine.  
'Wait... Something's wrong.' Ezra was terrefied. And fell to his knees when he noticed his old friend's, Zeb's Robotic arm. 'Oh no.' He runned to them. But something was also wrong with Sabine, Ezra coud feel it. Her Mandalorian helmet was repainted, but the spot where her left eye woud be was painted white.  
"Sabine, Zeb. I'm sorry. I shoudn't have left." Zeb looked at him and said in his deep throaty voice. "Don't balme yourself kid. Wasn't yout fault." "No it wasn't" Sabine's voice was deeper and more serious then Ezra rememberd. She took off her helmet. 'Oh no, no, no!'

Sabine's face was mostly the same. No major cahges in her apparence, only the long scar running through her eye, and the eyepatch she was wearing. Ezra blamed himself for what happened to his friends. "Zeb's right Ezra. Don't blame yourself. You coudn't have done anything to prevent this from happening." Ezra didn't listen to her. "Sabine. Who did this?" Suddenly a deep and relaxing friendly voice said: "It was Maul."  
The voice belonged to Kanan Jarrus. Ezra's master. Ezra felt his hatred growing for Maul, he trusted him and then he betrayed him and tryed to kill Kanan. And now he attacked his friends. No, his family.

"Don't worry about Him Ezra. Maul is dead. his ship was blown up by our fighters just before he entered hyperspace."  
Ezra looked at his old blind master.  
"Kanan. We need to talk. But before we do that. I have recruited someone to our cause." Ezra looked behind his back. Knowing that Zare was following him the whole time.  
"Meet Zare Leonis! Former 501's stormtrooper Squad leader." Sabine looked at him. "I'll introduce him to commander Sato. They walked away. Also Zeb went back to train the soliders with Rex. Now it Was only Kanan and Ezra. "So. Ezra... What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Just a moment Kanan. I just want to see Hera. Do you know where she is?"  
Kanan's tone dropped. "Ezra. I have to show you Something." Ezra followed Kanan onto the Ghost, into Hera's room. And there laied Hera. On a life support machine. Unconscious. "Kanan, what happened to her?" Ezra was now terrefied. This was not how he immagined his reunion with the Ghost crew. "Two years ago... when Maul attacked us. Only me and Hera were able to fight after Maul cutted off Zeb's arm, and cutted out Sabine's eye. At some point of the fight he used a force push on both of us and Hera hit her head really hard. After I stabbed Maul on several places he ran away. Hera fell into a deep coma. She's been like this for two years, and we don't know if she will ever wake up."  
Ezra coudn't controll himself anymore. He started to cry and hugged Kanan.  
"M sorry, I've left. I Shoud have stayed. Then this woudn't have happened." 'Okay, it's okay. Get yourself together Ezra. Focus on the priority.' Ezra stopped crying. "Kanan. I need your help. I've found a force sensitive boy. His name is Jason. But he uses the dark side of the force, he even opened the sith holocron, thank god I coud stop him from using it. Kanan, I need your help becouse I haven't finished my training." "I see. Ezra. I will finish your training and help you train the boy, but I won't do it. I will not train the kid alone, he's your padawan. Do you understand?" Ezra sighed. He thought Kanan woud train Jason too like he trained him, but maybe it's for the best. "Okay." Kanan smiled. "Well come on Ezra!" "What do you mean? Where?" "Just follow me!" Ezra didn't understand what is going on. "But what about Jason? He's still in the Phantom."  
"No, he's not. He felt my presence. He's with Zeb." Kanan didn't had to see to know that Ezra is worried. "Don't worry Ezra. He'll be fine."  
"But Kanan, what are we doing?"  
"Well Ezra, we are taking the first steps to finish your training." They entered Kanan's Cabin. Inside the cabin on the middle of Kanan's desk, there was a broken lightsaber,  
it belonged to Maul. Kanan used the force to take it apart and take out the kyber christal. "Kanan. I'm not sure if I coud use this christal for my new lightsaber. I can't hear it's voice, mine had one. But this one is silent." "It's becouse it's bleeding. Have you ever wondered, why was Ashoka's lightsaber's blade was white.  
It's becouse, she took the christals from an Inquisitor. A dark side user's lightsaber is red. It's becouse it has been taken and prisoned with so much darkness that it gave up, it decided to serve the darkside but while the dark side user tryed to take over the christal it cracked and bleeded. This is why it's red. Now you see. Ashoka did the same, but she cleared the christal from the evil. And it stopped bleeding but it lost it's color." Ezra was usure what to do with this information. "And?"  
"Well, Ezra. You will do the same." Ezra tryed to tell Kanan that he won't be able to do it. But Kanan didn't Care. The next thing Ezra remembers is that he is sitting on the floor and prepares to clean the christal. "Ezra! Before you do it I have to warn you. The christal wont let you clean it that easily you will have visions." "What do you mean visions? What visio...

Ezra felt like he woke up from a dream. He in sitting in the Phantom. Kanan is flying it. And he is not blind. Wait, something is wrong. Ezra's hair is long, and he still has his lightsaber.  
"Malachor has allways been considered off limits for the jedi. It's becouse of some old legends told in the temple for the younglings."

"There is allways a bit of truth in legends."

'No. It can't be. It's impossible.'

Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Ashoka Tano were on their way to the sith planet Malachor.

 **I know it's a huge cliffhanger.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! I wanted to upload this chapter but sadly becouse of life and billions of exams I couldn't. Well it's here now so enjoy!_

* * *

Ezra had no idea how to react, he knew that something was wrong. But he completly forgot that this was all a halucination.

\- Ashoka...- Ezra coudn't belive his eyes. He rememberd everything that has happened. -Yes, Ezra?- Ezra was confused, and had no idea what was going on. He decided to play along, maybe he can alter things. - Umm... nothing, it's nothing. - 'Okay, whatever is going on, I don't care. This is a one time opportunity. And I will use it.' Ezra decided to change everything. The Phantom landed. They walked up to the obelisk, like last time. Ezra thouched the obelisk, and they fell down. This time Ezra kneew that an Inquisitor was watching, but this time Ezra was prepared. As they were walking around, in the battlefield... Ezra played his role and picked up the old lightsaber, and ignited it. And then the Inquisitor stroke, while igniteing his lightsaber the Inquisitor kicked Kanan in the face and used the force push on Ashoka. Ezra started shooting at the Inquisitor and then he ignited his own lightsaber. Ezra rushed at the Inquisitor and used all his force abilities to defeat the Jedi hunter. Ezra striked with his lightsaber, and soon Kanan and Ashoka joined in the fight. They started to strike from all sides, not even the Inquisitor's spinning double bladed lightsaber could block that, Kanan cutted off his arm, the Inquisitor screamed out in pain. But suddenly the floor collapsed beneath Ezra. 'Oh no!' Ezra realized that he couldn't change the past completly. Just like the first time Maul spotted Ezra and talked to him. But this time Kanan and Ashoka joined them. "Who are you?" Ashoka didn't trusted the stranger at all. Maul simply said "I... I cannot remember. It's been so long since I've talked to anyone." Ashoka still didn't believed to Maul, and neither did Kanan. But then suddenly, the Inquisitor kicked Kanan in the face and ran away. "After him!" Ezra, Ashoka and Kanan ran after the Inquisitor, but Maul stayed. Ezra felt really off. He passed out.

Ezra woke up again. He was standing next to Maul. They were running away, Ezra rememberd this one. The other Inquisitor The seventh sister attacked them. Just like last time, Ezra attacked her while Maul was watching. 'I need to gain Maul's trust. I will kill her." Ezra decided to play dirty. Ezra used the force chocke on her took her lightsaber away then then used it to cut her head in two. As her burned brain floowed out of her head, Ezra looked at Maul. "Good job! Ezra. Use your hatred and no one will hurt you or your friends." Maul put on a grim smile. And again they heard Kanan's scream. "We must hurry." Maul used a toneless voice "I'm afraid that our companyons are in danger." Maul and Ezra ran towards the cliff and below them were Kanan and Ashoka. They were fighting the fifth brother, and the Inquisitor they've met, he had a Robotic new arm. Maul looked at Ezra. "Go! Activate the temple! Gain the knowledge you seak!

I'll handle thoose two." Ezra acted like he ran towards the temple's great obelisk. He checked his pocket. The sith holocron was In it. Ezra turned back and saw that Maul was gone. He looked down and saw that they were still fighting. Ezra waited until all the Inquisitors died. Then he ran down to them. Maul was about to blind Kanan when he saw Ezra coming, Maul had to stop. "Ezra! What are you doing here?! I've told you to activate the temple!" Maul looked more surprised then angry. Ezra kneew that Vader will arrive soon. "It's Vader! He's here!" Maul kneew that he cannot defeat Darth Vader, he needed them."I see. Let's go!" Maul started to run towards the obelisk. Kanan looked at Ezra. " Ezra! You can't trust Maul!" Ezra looked at Kanan and told him the truth. "I don't trust Maul."

Then he ran away too. They have reached the obelisk. Maul looked at Ezra. "Vader is not here." His eyes were sparkling of rage. " You have lied to me... Ezra Bridger." Maul looked at Kanan and Ashoka. "And your friends shall pay for that." Maul ignited his lightsaber. "With their life." Maul attacked Kanan and used the force push on Ashoka and Ezra. The fight was so fast Ezra couldn't follow. He just saw blue, red and white light. He did the only thing he could. Ezra stood up and opened fire. Ezra's vision started to heal. He saw Maul kicking Ashoka in the stomach, and punching Kanan in the face. Kanan was on the edge of the pyramid. Ezra tryed to shoot Maul but he used the force push on Ezra too. Ezra quickly stood up and tryed To Help Kanan. He ran towards them with his ignited lightsaber. Ashoka joined him. "Hang on Kanan!" Ezra's voice was terrified.

Maul attacked low then phunch Kanan in the face with the handle of his lightsaber then stabbed Kanan through his chest.

Ezra grabbed his hair, fell to his knees and screamed.

"KANAN NOOO!"

Ashoka's eyes were full of tears. She screamed and ran towards Maul, and Ezra opened fire. While Ashoka was a great warrior, she still didn't stood a chance against Maul. "Ezra!" She screamed out "Help!" Ezra ignited his lightsaber and ran towards Maul and Ashoka. After quite a fight, Maul started to spin his lightsaber around, he confused Ezra, But Ashoka didn't care. She kicked the lightsaber out of Maul's hands. While Maul was an expert in lightsaber combat, he was also experienced in hand to hand combat. Ashoka delivered several phunches but Maul was though. He phunched Ashoka once. Maul's right phunch was like getting hit by an angry gorilla. Ashoka felt dizzy, Maul phunched her again. Ezra tryed to help her but Maul used the force push again.

Maul grabbed his lightsaber and killed Ashoka. Ezra lost everyone, again. He lost Ashoka, and now he lost Kanan. Ezra's entire body was shaking. He could feel his legs shaking from anger. He ignited his lightsaber, and ran towards Maul.

Ezra tryed to strike Maul down but he was too fast. Ezra tryed to stab Maul through his chest but Maul avoided it, and tryed to stroke Ezra down. Ezra flipped over, and avoided Maul's lightsaber again, and again. Only Darth Vader had ever been such a challenge to Ezra.

He blocked Maul's strike again. Maul started to strike Ezra again, Again and again. Ezra blocked every single one, but with every one he blocked, his lightsaber was damaged more. Maul stroke again. And his blade ripped Ezra's lightsaber handle to pieces. His burned lightsaber was shattered. 'Oh no!' Ezra was terrified. 'Not again!'

Ezra ducked, and avoided Maul's strike. He ran towards Kanan's body and grabbed his lightsaber. Kanan's lightsaber was different. Not like Ezra remembered, heavy. Ezra could barely hold it. He tryed to lift the sword, so he can protect himself. But it didn't work. Maul knocked out the lightsaber out of Ezra's hands. "Too bad, Ezra Bridger." Maul raised his lightsaber ready to strike. Ezra flipped over and dodged Maul's attack. 'I need a weapon, that I can actually wield.' Ezra spotted Ashoka's lightsabers. 'Well. Here goes nothing.' Ezra ran towards Ashoka's body. He picked up her lightsaber. Something changed. Ezra never felt anything like that. It felt like he was floating. He ran towards Maul now. Every step he took felt like flying.

Ashoka's lightsaber was so light.

Ezra also felt strength, and confidence. He had no idea why.

He attacked Maul. Maul could barely block his hits. 'What the hell is going on?' Ezra didn't understandit.

Ezra kneew that the lightsaber blades are drawn to each other. But this was a new level. The blade was litearly pulling Ezra by the hand. For some reason his lightsaber allways aimed for Maul's lightsaber, not Maul himself. Ezra cutted Maul's lightsaber in half.

Then he stabbed Maul's chest. Maul's eyes started to glow. His skin started to crack and light was coming from inside Maul's body. His fingers started to fall apart.

He pointed at Ezra. He was screaming. " Eeeeeezrrrrrrraaaaaa!" Maul's body Crumbled and became dust. Ezra passed out.

He woke up. But he was floating, everything around Jim was black. Ezra felt emptiness around him. Void. Ezra was the only being.

Suddenly he heard a voice. Not a being's voice, but something truly beautiful. He saw a bright light. It was all coming from one spot. It was a kyber christal, it was nothing like Ezra's kyber christal. This wasn't like some star. It was far more mystical, it was like a part of Ezra which has been missing for years, an anwser to all his questions. And it was amazing. It was completely white, all the knowledge of the previous users. Everything Maul, and the Jedi he took it from learned.

But something happened. A Bolt of lightning striked Ezra. And he saw images of so many things that never happened. He saw green smoke coming out of Kanan's eyes. He saw Maul in the desert. And Sabine wielding a lightsaber but it had a thin, black blade. And he saw an Imperial officer, but with blue skin and red eyes. And heard Kanan screaming his name.

Kanan's P.O.V.

Ezra has been meditating for a week. Kanan got worried.

He spend his entire day next to Ezra. Sometimes Jason visited him too.

Jason opened the door. "Aren't you hungry?" Kanan looked at Jason and said "No I am not." Jason was quite suprised that Kanan wasn't hungry thirsty, or even sick. It's been a week and Kanan haven't left. "No, really I'm fine. Thank you Jason." Jason was very curious. He wanted to know Kanan. "Jason, If you have something to ask... just ask it!" Jason had so many questions, and knowing that Kanan dosen't mind. Gave Jason the opportunity to finaly understand what is going on. "Tell me about Ezra!"

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?" Jason wasn't sure what to ask first. "What was he like when you started to train him?" Kanan made a nostalgic sigh "When I've met Ezra, he was living alone, he was a thief. He was fast, smart, cunning, and had a strong connection to the force." The story Kanan told wasn't what Jason expected to hear.

Jason was just about ask another question but his Rex called him.

"Hey Jason! Come to the training center! I've got something for you." Jason made a sad face. But then he realized that Kanan can't see him. "Erm... Sorry Kanan. Gotta go!"

It was night. Kanan didn't moved an inch from Ezra. Kanan was very worried for Ezra now. Kanan stopped eating, he didn't drink, and he didn't sleep. Kanan couldn't stand it anymore. He tryed every meditation technicke to communicate with Ezra, but none worked. Kanan was worried that Ezra may never wake up. There were records of Jedi masters who were in so deep trans that they stayed that way.

Zeb came in the room. "Hey! Erm... Kanan!" Zeb wasn't sure how to tell it to Kanan. "Look... Kanan, Ezra is just meditating. He'll be fine." Kanan looked at Zeb. His uncertainty nearly slapped Zeb in the face. "He'll be fine. You trained him after all." That made Kanan smile. "There ya' go! Now why don't you come down and have a lunch." Kanan slightly looked at Ezra. "He'll be fine. He dosen't need a gurdian. He's just meditat..."

Suddenly Ezra started to scream. Both Zeb and Kanan were terrefied. Kanan tryed to talk to Ezra. "Ezra! Can you hear me? Ezra!"

Kanan was desperate. "Ezra! Wake up!"

Ezra slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kanan. Kanan gave him a hug.

"Ezra. I've thought I've lost you." Ezra didn't understood a word. "You've been meditating for a week." Ezra couldn't believe it. It only felt like an hour. Before he could say anything. Kanan grabbed Ezra's hand, and opened it. There was a white glowing kyber christal in it.

"You've done it Ezra! Now... time to build a lightsaber."


	4. Chapter 4 (updates and shit)

So, Holy crap I completely forgot about this crap. I mean I've read it again and It's SO BAD. I even forgot that fan fiction existed until some sex bot PM-ed me and tried to catfish me (aw man I hate it when that happens). I changed that HORRIBLE title and I updated the description. I had a finished chapter 4 somewhere but I might have lost it, I dunno I never really took the time to look for it. Here's my question. Do YOU my dearest reader, want this turd of a fan fiction to continue? Cuz I had some crazy ideas with characters dying and Starkiller (well a reimagining of him) would have shown up, also some crazy force visions.

So yeah, do you want this to continue? Let me know in the reviews because I'm a soul sucking parasite and I only work when I get positive support... Yeaaaah... Fanfictionsoundsfun OUT. (If you were wondering, I was 13 when I wrote chapter 1-3. Now I'm 15 just sayin'.)


End file.
